Kaverra
Nicknamed "the castrator" because she was attacked by Vanskerry Raiders and badly mistreated. She waited until they got drunk, tied them up and gelded all of them, leaving them tied up to bleed to death. Her Manopener (Man-Opener) was custom made to her specs. She also starts having throwing axes, a low tier armor (Leather Jacket), Leather Gloves and Splinted Leather Greaves. She likes Sir Roland (3) because she feels safe with a fellow sworn to chastity, and because he treats her politely. She dislikes Kassim (1) for being a sexist pig and thinks Ediz (2) is an ass. Because she is an uneducated peasant girl from a Fierdsvain fishing village, her language is a trifle incorrect, but she gets right to the point, despite that: * (1): Captain, that Kassim is a D'Shar piece of horse dung, and he's got no manners, neither. He said my Man Opener was just a woman's toy and I should be in a tent as a concubine, not out fighting men's battles! * (1): He says that again, I'll fix him with my 'woman's toy' and we'll see what his tribe thinks of a warrior who sings soprano. * (2): Captain, that moronic Singalian, Ediz, is an obnoxious bastard. I think you should tell him that he's the only one who cares what he thinks a woman should be doing! * (2): He told me he don't care to associate with peasants who would never be allowed to call themselves warrior women in his clan. He says the Singalians divide women up early into servant, wife and warrior classes, and they are never allowed to change. * (3): Captain, that Sir Roland is all right. When one of the men was bothering me, he told him to take himself off, and told me to sit by him in camp, and he'd see to it nobody harassed me again. * (3): He treats me like a lady, too, and tells me 'bout his goddess, Astraea, who sounds like the right kind of goddess to me. He said she might have sent those Vanskerries to me as a trial of my courage and I came through it bravely. She is a commoner with benefactor personality, making her vassal will result on her recruiting Fierdsvain troops, following The Fierdsvain template, that is: * 1-2 Fierdsvain Recruit * 1-3 Fierdsvain Militia * 2-4 Fierdsvain Trained Militia * 3-5 Fierdsvain Light Skirmisher * 2-5 Fierdsvain Light Infantry * 4-6 Fierdsvain Bowman * 2-3 Fierdsvain Axeman * 2-4 Fierdsvain Skirmisher * 1-2 Fierdsvain Armored Axeman * 2-3 Fierdsvain Spear Maiden * 1-2 Fierdsvain Huntress * 1-2 Fierdsvain Berserker * 1-2 Fierdsvain Heavy Skirmisher * 1-2 Fierdsvain Huscarl * 1-2 Fierdsvain Noble * 1-3 Fierdsvain Noble Warrior * 1-2 Fierdsvain Hersir * 0-1 Valkyrie She will hire on with you for 2000 denars. She starts with potential to be a strong foot soldier able to fight at a good distance with throwing weapons and any melee weapon, as even though she starts with a polearm and slightly higher proficiency on it, the difference is so little that player can convert her to any playstyle (though it is suggested to keep her with thrown weapons and on foot to take advantage of their higher Power Throw and Athletics). She starts with When sent to gain Right to rule for the player, the troops she may bring for your party are Kraken Riddari, Fierdsvain Huntress and Fierdsvain Heavy Skirmisher. To know more about this new feature, check here. If you have Kassim in your party upon sending Kaverra, Kassim will object, and Kaverra will object if you send Kassim. The player may ask one companion every week for troops. If Kaverra is the one chosen, she may give Vanskerry Raider, Vanskerry Warrior or Vanskerry Jarl. To know more about this, check here. Show/Hide Easter Egg Kaverra has a unique easter egg. If Kaverra and Vanskerry soldiers are both in the party, there is a 3% chance that she will kill one of them every 5 days. Random message will appear: * 15%: "Soldiers have found a dead body of one of your Vanskerries. Someone had gelded him." (the only part which leads to Kaverra) * 25%: "One of your Vanskerries has been killed in an unfortunate accident." * 30%: "Solders have found a massacred body, which may be of one of your missing Vanskerries. Peoples blame wild animals." * 30%: "One of your Vanskerries has been found dead. Probably old wounds have just opened." Category:Companions Category:Vanskerry Category:Fierdsvain